Remembrance
by CharityGoddess
Summary: [Pre-Twilight] Suze finds a way to bring Jesse back to life and to 2004, but it has certain side effects on her… she doesn’t remember anything since the move. Can her friends get her to remember in time… before she’s lost forever? [ON HOLD]


**Remembrance **

Twilight Never Happened Suze finds a way to bring Jesse back to life and to 2004, but it has certain side effects on her… she doesn't remember anything since the plane ride from New York to Carmel. Can her friends get her to remember in time… before she's lost forever?

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

The labyrinth of books surrounded me as I tried walking in between two long rows in the Carmel Library. Paul had said that the book would be there, the one I was supposed to pick up for our shifter lessons. I hoped he was right and that the book was there…

Or someone will receive a mouthful.

Uh… in the yelling variety.

Ew. Forget I said anything.

Yeah, so I was stuck in this stupid library, looking for a specific book. Paul told me that I would automatically be lead to the book… easy, right?

Not a chance.

That was the last thought I had, because a second later, I felt extremely light-headed. Actually, that wasn't true, my last thought was _ooh, woozy _before I felt my body subconsciously turning around and walking in the other direction.

The next thing I remember, after threading my way through the rows of library paperbacks and into the large hardback books, was that of an extremely weird voice.

'Uhm… Are you the Mediator?' I spun to see a female ghost, raven hair flared out past her elbows and violet eyes twinkling at me. She had a small smile plastered onto her face; she couldn't have been older than thirteen.

I nodded, thankful that I was bought back to earth, although I was having a hard time moving my hands. The girl looked relieved, as if it weren't obvious I was the mediator, I was the only one who could see her in this colossal, lonely world. Or… at least, in this library.

Shut up… it was a really big library!

I averted my gaze from the ghost towards the apricot-coloured walls of the library, as if to notice them for the first time, and shuddered. Then I looked back at her, she smiled slightly and then crossed her pallid arms over a greenday-tee covered chest.

'I'm Violet,' She said nonchalantly. How… convenient, I thought as I stared into her purple eyes, the same ones that I thought looked the colour of violets when I described them.

'Suze.' I said quickly. My arms were killing me, but I kept my eyes on Violet, I had to get rid of her. Not in that way, I'm not that mean, but I needed to be alone whilst finding this shifter book.

So I stated rapidly, 'Err- Could you perhaps come and see me again later, I'm kind of in the middle of something…Maybe after I have dinner would be fine, my house is 99 Pine-Crest Road, uhm… Carmel.' Violet giggled softly.

'I have never heard someone talk that fast,' She said, and grinned. I got this a lot, so I repeated all that I just said in a slow voice that anyone could hear, and Violet nodded, looked down at my arms then dematerialised.

It was only then that I realized that my arms were not throbbing and hurting for no reason. I was holding one of the tomes, an extremely thick one, labelled _The book of the dead._ (AN: Same one they used in Twilight, but this is set after Haunted, Twilight doesn't exist)

How original.

I put the tome down on the table that was beside me; I had been lead to the study section of the library, you know, where they had all the desks and uncomfortable plastic chairs and books on the side and on racks and stuff? Yeah. There.

Dust came flying up to my face; I coughed, squatting it out of the way. As I did, I accidentally hit the book whilst trying to put my hand on the table, to steady myself; now the book was turned upside-down on the floor, on a random page.

I picked it up, frowning and glaring at it with evil eyes. It was damn heavy! Around seven times heavier then Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and seriously, that book is _big_.

However, I stopped frowning as I flipped it over, seeing what page the book had landed on, my eyebrows shot up and I gaped at the book.

Immediately, I raced towards the printer on the other side of the study space – which was deserted, mind you – pulling out a sheet of A4 paper and running back to the book. I looked at the chapter name again with widened eyes before folding the paper in half and sticking it in the book, so that it was there, but not visible.

Spinning around so fast that my hair – which was worn down that day – thwacked across my face as hard as a whip, leaving an annoying dull throb in both of my cheeks. But I didn't care; I had to borrow this book out.

Desperately, as if afraid the book would disappear no matter how hard I held in enclosed in my suddenly pale hands, I power walked over to the counter, where a young lady sat at the register, looking extremely bored. She stared at me as if I were deformed in some way – or inferior to her, one or the other – for a moment, before sighing and scanning the book in, before asking whether or not I wanted a bag for the book.

Seriously, a _bag_. I mean, sure, if it were an actual purchase I would take one but it's a library book… weird much?

I think sometimes, I am the only one on earth who is still actually sane. Other times, I feel like the only insane one…

I sighed, and then it hit me. I guess my mind was in shock as I had gasped at it before, but now, as I was walking home, I realized it.

I had just found out a way to bring a ghost back to life… namely, Jesse.

My heart burst with joy.

* * *

_AN: Sorry if it's too corny. I tried my best, and if that isn't good enough than… uh… don't read it! No! NO! Wait… don't go… I will write it better next time. It will get more interestingful. Arg. My dumb bro is calling me. I have to go…_

_Andrew wants to call his girlfriend._

_Oh how I shudder._

_That's all I can write… for now._

_See you next chapter, when I bother to write it._

_Die Assholes, Die. (That's my way of saying goodbye…don't take any offence to my looserific life)_

_CharityGoddess._

_PS: REVIEW… OR ELSE! –bares collection of extremely pointy objects-_


End file.
